The guardians
by KayCsee
Summary: Forever marked with the soul (the imprint) of their savior, in the form of a tattoo (a permanent marking, a promise) that they will meet again after death. This is a crossover of many animes due to the main characters in the story. This is a multi-cross/multi-crossover or multipe crossovers!


In the beginning, there was said to be a being named Zero. Zero was told ( _by those who listened before_ ) in legends-past down from generation to generation, of an immortal. A creature that was told to be the sharpest ( _the most ferocious_ ), the wisest ( _the oldest_ ), the creator ( _a deity among us_ ) of their world. A being cloaked with vails ( _never revealing, never showing_ ), inhuman eyes ( _always watching, never flickering_ ), unnerving enemies that dare stand in its way and protecting those that are in need. Always changing ( _never stopping_ ). This being was said to be the first to give ( _to take_ ), the first to learn ( _to know_ ), to grasp ( _to comprehend_ ), to fear ( _of being alone_ ), to create ( _beings with their individual fates and dreams_ ), to feel ( _the pain of loneliness_ ).

And that loneliness ( _the punishment of being the first_ ) gave Zero the reason to create ( _to create beings that could give it joy and a reason to live_ ). The first cell ( _the first existence Zero gave_ ) was one of a miracle. A miracle that grew with each cell ( _miracles all of them_ ) created by Zero. These miracles grew, becoming other beings, that gave Zero joy ( _finally not alone anymore_ ). Giving its new creations a place to home ( _to prosper and live_ ), the being made many more homes ( _peaceful places_ ), making everything ( _stars, gas, heat, fire, water, food, universes,_ _ **galaxies**_ ).

The new ones it called them, made from its' hands brought a feeling ( _an emotion other than pain and loneliness_ ) to the being. It felt wonder and joy knowing it created life ( _and what a joy that was knowing that there were others now_ ), knowing that it will be never alone anymore ( _the pain no more_ ), and knowing that it, Zero, can guide them to a path of wonder and joy just like it felt.

With new ones being made at a rapid pace he decided to give all of them ( _their own individual species_ ) a name. And this name became a stepping stone for the way of life, for every eon past, the beings grew ( _with each generation of learning and guidance from Zero_ ).

Yet not everything can stay in motion, and the being was feeling pain once again ( _no,_ _ **please**_ _, not again_ ). His creations ( _miracles he called them_ ), begun to sway. The once innocent ( _naive_ ) beings starting to have evil ( _miserable to all_ ) thoughts. Each creation ( _each miracle created_ ), each having evil thoughts. The being can only watch ( _with a sorrowful gaze_ ) towards his creations ( _miracles no more_ ).

Somewhere ( _where_ , _where_ , **_where_** ) the once innocent ( _now no more_ ) beings stopped going on the path Zero put them on. Swaying from their belief ( _that all can be good_ ). This broken the powerful being's heart, sending itself away from its ( _once_ ) beloved creations. And in turn, the beings closed off from each other, forgetting Zero ( _their creator_ ) and the other beings entirely. Zero ( _once worshipped as a god among them_ ) became a legend while their brethren from other planets got forgotten completely as civil war raged from in them and the planets restarted into what they are now today. With their own unique ways and abilities.

As Zero watched the worlds build themselves up again, it got an idea. The being saw individuals ( _broken and kind_ ) from their own experiences in life. The mortals ( _descendants from his once miracles_ ) showed something Zero hasn't seen in a long time. Some were selfless, naive, and ( _brutally_ ) honest. While others were selfish ( _and didn't mind showing it_ ), sarcastic, with trust issues ( _but they didn't show it_ ). But there was something they all shared, they were kind. From deep within their heart ( _showing everywhere in their soul_ ) they were kind. So kind to save and give up their lives for others, even if they were enemies. They didn't swallow themselves with despair from their broken childhoods. They stood ( _with all the willpower they had left_ ) and showed their worlds that they were not broken ( _they still had hope, however small it may be_ ), that they were powerful ( _they won't ever get beaten down again_ ), and that they would save others ( _so they won't have to feel their pain_ ).

So Zero started its' plan. Giving the chosen mortals a deal ( _a contract, a promise_ ) at a young age. Zero would tell them about its' plan to protect the galaxies and every being in it. The being would show them their plans and give them absolute trust and love. And in return, the chosen would give their complete honesty and vow to Zero while being cursed with immortality ( _to forever be by Zero's side_ ). If they accept ( _to be Zero's new miracles_ ), they would dawn Zero's soul in a form of a brand. If they don't accept or abide by Zero's contract wishes, they would forget about the contract and Zero in general. When they die or be done with their goal, they would be revived to be Zero's guardians. But they would have to stay true to themselves and never tell a soul about their deal.

This prompted new legends to form ( _to show to all_ ). The ones saved from the guardian's tell all their stories ( _their findings_ ), about beings with special number tattoos on their skin. About those beings who were powerful ( _too powerful_ ) being commanded by a figure cloaked in vails ( _a godly person_ ). How they can destroy full meteors ( _like it was nothing_ ) and how they can save lives in a blink of an eye.

This is the legend of Zero- a being crowned ( _with influence and glory_ ), guarded by those who the being ( _an anomaly with no gender_ ) considered worthy. The worthy ( _powerful and feared_ ), cursed with life ( _immortality_ ) after death, forever protects Zero ( _their master, their boss, their lives_ ) with all they have to give.

In return, it ( _Zero_ ) gives them ( _its' beloved numbers, its' family_ )- protection and compassion. Forever marked with the soul ( _the imprint_ ) of their savior, in the form of a tattoo ( _a permanent marking, a promise_ ) that they will meet again after death.

* * *

 **Yo,** **this is my first fanfiction and I couldn't decide what anime/crossover to do so I was like well why not do all of them (that I know). Anyways, this is something I thought up and was like, well why don't we try, and *bam* this happened. I will change some main character's childhoods so it would fit in the story (don't worry they will be reasonable).**

 **In the future, I may go into details in violence scenes (hence the M rating just to be safe)**

 **I don't own anything except Zero and the plot. By the way heads up, in the future a male character might be female, depending on how I feel about it later. I will give you a big hint on who it will be, their designated number will be 9 (and probably be my third chapter).**

 **Also, the number given to them has nothing to do with their strength or placement, the number assigned to them is special and it is supposed to represent something important. (like when they were born, a code, a dear friend, etc.)**

 **Because I am a young teenager (mentally and physically) my grammar/writing might change in the future! (like some chapters would be povs and some would be a story being told from someone too young children). This also affects my updating schedule, due to the fact I have school, I have OCD on how I write on somethings, and *ahem* procrastinate a lot. So I will try to update whenever I can and make them at least 1,ooo words chapters (because I hate short ones).**

 **I have a very imaginative mind that would wander so a heads up! I love comments and I will take criticism and try to fix the mistakes in the future! And please don't be mean just for the heck of it and leave comments** just saying **to update!**

 **Ex. Please Update! (yeah please no!)**

 **Also, please recommend anime for me to watch in the future to get more ideas for future chapters. And because this is the Legends of the numbers, I am already planning on writing sister stories to this in the future that shows the numbers and their troubles trying to keep the whole thing secret to everyone else (in a one-shot or two-shot drabble way) and how the numbers act when they are at their base (A fluff/family/hurt and comfort kind of thing).**


End file.
